A Woman’s Best Friend
by Kathey0607
Summary: Johnny and Chet go on a hiking trip. Johnny is injured and it is Chet who comes to his resque.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Emergency. I just borrow the characters from the original writers from time to time. I am not making any money off this story._

Hi. I have enjoyed writing this story and I want to Thank, khollie for beta reading it for me. Her suggestions were very helpful.

I think I should admit that I was a Certified EMT at one time of my life. And even though it has been many years since those days, I have tried to up date my medical knowledge to the best of my ability. Any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

I wanted to explain to my readers, my understanding of Hypothermia and the reason I chose the season of spring for this story.

Hypothermia can happen even in the summer, if the conditions are right.

**The basic definition:**

Hypothermia occurs when more heat escapes from your body than your body can produce. Signs and symptoms of hypothermia may include gradual loss of mental and physical abilities. Severe hypothermia can lead to death.

For most people, hypothermia isn't a serious risk. Still, each year nearly 700 people in the United States die of hypothermia. Prolonged exposure to cold air or cold water temperatures are common causes.

Another factor that plays a roll in my story in developing hypothermia is shock which allows the body to loose heat faster.

**Symptoms:**

Hypothermia usually occurs gradually. Often, people aren't aware that they need help, much less medical attention.

Common signs to look for are shivering, which is your body's attempt to generate heat through muscle activity, and the "-umbles":

Stumbles

Mumbles

Fumbles

Grumbles

These behaviors may be a result of changes in consciousness and motor coordination caused by hypothermia. Other hypothermia symptoms may include:

Slurred speech

Abnormally slow rate of breathing

Cold, pale skin

Fatigue, lethargy or apathy

When your body temperature gets too low you don't even feel cold any longer. There have been incidents when hypothermia victims have removed their clothing leaving a trail to there dead bodys.

The severity of hypothermia can vary, depending on how low your core body temperature goes. Severe hypothermia eventually leads to cardiac and respiratory failure, then death.

**Personal knowledge:**

My older sister, (Who was a certified EMT at the time) Developed hypothermia in a similar situation. In her case she was hiking when a down pore hit higher up in the mountains causing the stream that had to be crossed to rise. Though she did have dry clothing to change into. She held off knowing that she would only get wet again, Her wet clothing sapped the warmth from her body and her temperature dropped and she developed hypothermia. If she had not been hiking with friends she would have died because she didn't realize her own symptoms. Before they had crossed the last river she no longer remembers what happened. The next thing she remembers is awaking in an ambulance and looking upon the sweating face of one of her fellow co-workers. This was in Southern Utah in June.

I also had an elderly friend who developed hypothermia in the middle of the summer. This happened right in his own home. Factors that caused him to developed hypothermia were illness and lack of movement, and dehydration. Also along with the fact that older people's bodies don't keep their body heat very well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**The Camping Trip**

It was a Thursday morning around the end of May. Johnny and Roy were in the locker room chatting about going on a hike during the upcoming week end, when Chet came in.

"I haven't been out since last fall," Johnny was telling Roy.

"What haven't you done since last fall," Chet butted in. "Haven't be on a real date?" He teased Johnny.

"For your information," Johnny said, turning to look at Chet, "I haven't gone hiking and camping yet this year." Then he turned back to Roy and said. "Before I was so rudely interrupted," as he gave Chet a quick glare. "I'm planning on taking off right after out shift. And I was wondering if you'd like to join me?"

"Sorry, Johnny," Roy answered him. "I already have plans with Joanne and the kids for this week end."

Johnny sat down on the bench and let out a long sigh, as he bent over to put on his shoes. "Hey, that's alright Roy. I understand."

Roy could tell that Johnny was disappointed. "Look Johnny, maybe we can go next week."

Johnny looked up at Roy and said, "Okay well see." He had his heart set on this hiking trip and didn't want to wait.

"Hey, Johnny, I'm free this weekend," Chet offered.

Johnny was considering Chet's offer when the tones sounded.

Station 51, trapped child, 5473 Sycamore 5-4-7-3 Sycamore, cross street Elm. Time out 8:03.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the squad backed up into the bay Chet hurried over to the passenger side of the squad and asked, "Hey buddy, am I your hiking partner or not?"

"Sure," Johnny agreed. "But I want to leave as soon as possible after our shift. So you get your stuff and Ill pick you up by 9:00am, okay?"

"Okay great," Chet agreed.

The rest of the day went on with only two runs for the squad and they were routine. When dinner time arrived, everyone was able to eat an entire and pleasant meal together. After the dishes were washed and put away, they relaxed and watched a movie on TV together. The fact that it had been a calm day left a foreboding feeling in the men and when everyone turned in there was a feeling of dread that something big would happen before the night was over.

The men were awakened as the lights came on and the tones sounded.

Station 51, Station 110, Engine 10, Structure Fire at 568 Taurus, 5-6-8- Taurus. Cross Street Aries. Time out 3:18.

They quickly rolled out of their beds and pulled on turn outs and ran to their designated positions on the squad and engine.

It was 7:30 before everyone had returned back to the station. By the time everyone had cleaned up, it was time to start the new day.

While the men from A-shift were awaiting the arrival of the B-Shift. Chet poured a cup of coffee for himself and sat down next to Johnny and asked, "Are we still gonna go hiking?"

"You bet," Johnny replied. Then he saw the less than enthusiastic look on Chet's face and asked. "You're not backing out on me?"

Chet was very tired and was hoping that Johnny had reconsidered and called the outing off. But with Johnny's question, he realized there was no backing out. If he did Johnny would harass him for a long time about being a pansy.

"Just making sure you were up to it." Chet replied trying to show some excitement. "I'll see you at 9:00. You're picking me up right?"

"Right," Johnny answered. "Make sure you're ready. I don't want to waste any time sitting around waiting for you to finish packing."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Come on, Chet," Johnny encouraged his hiking partner.

"I'm coming, Johnny. Why don't you slow down some?" Chet whined. We were both up half the night fighting that fire. I'm dead on my feet, and you should be too."

"Naw, I'm in my element out here." Johnny said with his lopsided smile and a twinkle in his eyes. "Take in a deep breath, Chet," Johnny urged, and did the same himself.

"Nature has a healing power all its own," he said as he turned and continued his steady, energetic pace.

Before long, Chet could no longer see Johnny ahead of him. His legs ached, and he was tired and felt winded to boot.

"Hey Gage," he hollered as he stopped and leaned up against a tree to rest a minute. When he didn't hear a reply, he raised his head to see if Johnny had returned. There was no sign of Johnny, but his eyes fixed on a wolf that was standing only a couple of yards away from him. And it was keeping his eyes on Chet as well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After hearing Chet whine, Johnny had stopped and was waiting for Chet to catch up. Then he heard Chet call out again, "Johnny, I could use some help please."

"Man, what a baby," he said to himself, as he walked back down the trail to see what Chet's problem was.

After about 20 steps, Johnny could see Chet hiding behind a tree. "What are you doing Chet?" He called out to him.

"Putting something between me and that wolf." Chet said as he pointed to an area of the forest Johnny couldn't see.

"Don't be silly Chet; there are no wolves in this area." Johnny chastised him as he stepped closer to see what had gotten Chet all worked up.

Then he saw it too. Standing just inside the line of trees was a wolf with a black mask and shaggy black and white markings in his coat. Johnny froze as he considered the animal a moment. Then he raised his hands and hollered, "Shoo." The wolf cocked his head and continued to watch both Chet and Johnny. Johnny bent down to pickup a couple of rocks to throw at the animal.

Just as he had his arm cocked back ready to throw one of the rocks, he heard a woman's voice. "Keeta, come here." The wolf or dog turned and greeted the woman as she appeared from out of the forest. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red flannel shirt over a light grey turtle neck. She had long brown hair that was held back with a hair band.

Both Johnny and Chet turned into chick hunting mode. "Hi, my names John Gage," Johnny said, as he stepped toward the young women.

Almost as the same time Chet stepped forward saying, "and my name is Chet Kelly." After both men had taken a couple of steps towards the woman, her dog/wolf began growling at the two men while keeping between them and his master.

"Hi," the woman said, "it's nice to meet you." Then she turned and entered the forest, calling to the dog, "Come on, Keeta." The two turned and disappeared back into the forest the same way they had come.

Johnny turned and scolded Chet, "A wolf, geesh Chet. How lame can you get?" Then he turned and continued on the pathway calling back to Chet, "Hurry up, before a lion jumps out at you next."

Chet ran and caught up with Johnny saying, "I knew it was just a dog. I was just trying to fool you."

A half an hour later they broke into a meadow that was near a lake and Johnny turned to Chet and said, "what did I tell ya, a view straight from heaven."

"Yeah, it looks nice," Chet said as he walked up to the nearest unused fire pit and dropped his pack and sank to the ground. "Give me a minute to rest and I will pitch my tent and help you set up camp."

Johnny removed his pack and looked around the camp ground. He wanted to see who else was camping in the area as well. All he saw was one other tent that was setup on the other side of the meadow near the tree line. "Perfect," he said to himself, "no crowds." Then he set to work pitching his tent and setting up the camp site. He was about finished, when Chet picked himself up and began pitching his tent as well. Johnny had insisted on them having their own tents. After five years of sleeping in the same room with Chet, he was well aware of the fact that Chet snored like a chain saw.

While Chet was working at putting his tent up, Johnny headed out to gather a supply of firewood for that evening. Upon returning from his second trip, carrying an arm load of wood, he noticed Chet was about finished setting up his tent. "It's about time," Johnny harassed him.

By this time, the long night fighting the structure fire was taking its toll.

"I'm going to take a nap," Johnny announced. Then he suggested, "When you get done there, you can gather some more fire wood." Then Johnny slipped into his tent and laid down on his sleeping bag and quickly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Kirra and Keeta**

When Johnny woke up he could hear Chet snoring. He climbed out of his tent and looked over towards the lake. Taking in a deep breath, he looked over to the other tent and noticed its occupants were the young woman and her dog.

Johnny pulled out two beers from his limited stash he had brought with him, and headed over towards the other tent.

"Hi," Johnny called out as he got closer. The woman turned from what she was doing, at the same time the dog rose to his feet and began growling at Johnny. He stopped and looked at the dog then to the woman, "Is he dangerous?" he asked.

"Not really. He's just very protective." She answered.

Johnny asked, "Is it okay for me to come closer?"

The woman turned to look at Johnny for a moment then with a shrug she said, "Sure."

Johnny came closer and the woman said, "Stop there for a moment." Then she stood and called to the dog, "Keeta come." The dog wagged his tail and trotted at her side as she approached Johnny. "This is a friend Keeta." Then she instructed Johnny with a smile. "Offer him your hand."

Johnny tentatively reached his hand out to the dog. He sniffed it and then looked up at Johnny and waged his tail. "You're safe to come on over now." The woman said as she turned and walked back to the front of her tent and sat down on the ground.

Johnny followed and sat next to the woman and introduced himself again, "I'm John Gage."

"Hello John," the woman acknowledged him. "My name is Kirra Sparks."

"It's nice to meat you, Kirra." Then he offered her a beer. Kirra shook her head and said, "I don't drink."

"Would your mind if I have a drink while we visited?"

"I don't think that would be a good Idea." Kirra said. "For some reason, Keeta doesn't take kindly to people who have been drinking or smoking. I don't know why but that's the way he acts." Then she shared a story of an old acquaintance and Keetas reaction to him.

"One night he came to my door, and he had been drinking," she explained. "I would have never known he was there, because Keeta didn't make a sound and Chad wasn't making any noise either. I stepped outside to bring Keeta in for the night when I found him backed up against the house with Keeta staring him down." She chuckled, "I don't know how long he had been standing there, but when I took a hold of Keetas harness, he hightailed it out of there and I haven't seen or spoken to him since."

"Has Keeta bitten any one?" Johnny asked.

"Never," Kirra said. "He is the only dog I know who can play with water balloons in his mouth, with out breaking them."

Johnny looked over at the dog that had settled next to Kirra and set the two bottles aside. "What kind of dog is he?" Johnny asked.

"A Siberian Husky," Kirra replied. "He was a gift from my father. My dad traveled a lot, which left me home alone. One night a burglar broke into the house while I was there alone. I hid until he left, but after that I was so frightened to be home alone that Dad gave me Keeta."

"He does look like a wolf," Johnny said with his crooked smile.

"Part of their breeding is wolf," Kirra explained. "They make very loyal pets."

"I can see that," Johnny replied with a little chuckle. "He had me a little nervous back on the trail when he started to growl."

"He wouldn't have hurt you or your friend. At least I don't think so." Kirra reached over and scratched the dogs' ears. "No one has tested that possibility out. Everyone backs off when Keeta confronts them." Kirra explained.

At that point Keeta got up and walked over to Johnny and offered him his paw.

"It looks like you've made a new friend, John. Keeta rarely initiates interaction with strangers." Keeta then lowered his head to the ground, and then he jumped up and frolicked around showing off for Johnny. "Both Johnny and Kirra laughed."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chet was lying in his tent, having just awakened. When he heard the laughter, he crawled out of his tent and looked over to where Johnny and the young woman were talking at the other camp sight. When he realized the other camper was the woman from the trail, he trotted over to join them. When he got close, Keeta blocked his path and started growling at him. Chet stopped, eyeing the dog, "Is he going to bite me?" He asked.

Johnny laughed, "What's the matter Chet? Afraid of the big bad wolf?"

Chet looked back at the dog for a minute and then replied, "Yes."

"See what I mean," Kirra said, as a smile spread across her face. "No one ever wants to press the issue to see if Keeta would ever bite them." She stood and walked over to where Keeta was standing. Chet looked like he wanted to turn and run. "Keeta this is a friend," she told the dog. Then she looked up at Chet and instructed, "Offer him your hand."

Chet reached out and let the dog smell his hand. Keeta smelled the offered hand. Then the dog turned and walked back over to Johnny and lay down next to him. "You're Chet, right?" Kirra asked.

Chet nodded his head, glad that he had left a lasting impression from the last time they had meet. "I'm Kirra Sparks."

"Well, Chet, Keeta doesn't consider you a threat." Then she returned to her spot on the ground, while Chet slowly waked over and sat across from Johnny and the dog.

Chet turned his attention towards the woman and smiled. "So Kirra, what brings a young woman like you out here alone?" He asked.

"I'm not alone," Kirra replied, "Keeta is with me."

Chet looked at the dog and said, "Point well made."

"So Chet, what do you do for a living?" Kirra asked.

"Johnny and I are firemen for the Las Angeles County Fire Department." Chet told her.

Johnny was quick to correct him by saying, "Chet's a fireman. I'm a fireman/paramedic." Chet gave Johnny an annoyed look.

The three of them sat and talked until the sun was starting to set. "Well guys," Kirra said as she stood, "I need to fix my supper and turn in. I have a hike planed for tomorrow."

Johnny and Chet both rose to their feet as well. "Maybe we could join you," Johnny suggested.

"No." Kirra was quick to respond, "This hike is just for me and Keeta."

She turned and walked off to find some firewood to start a fire, leaving Johnny and Chet where they stood with out further comment.

Johnny and Chet returned to their camp and re-started their own fire. After eating their own dinner in a comfortable silence, both men turned in for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Caught off Guard**

Next morning after Johnny and Chet started moving around. Johnny realized that Kirra had already left on her hike. After breakfast, Johnny and Chet pulled out their collapsing fishing poles and enjoyed their morning fishing in the lake. They caught enough fish for lunch and dinner.

That afternoon, Chet began complaining about the rough nights sleep he had gotten the previous night and announced that he was going to take a nap.

"Okay but I'm going hiking." Johnny informed him.

Johnny loved nature. Some how it rejuvenated him, and helped him to relax. It gave him a lift when he was down. He enjoyed watching the various animals that he came in contact with. It was fun to see how long he could watch an animal before it noticed he was nearby. At the moment, Johnny was watching a couple of squirrels who were running up and down the trees and around the under brush chasing each other. He loved the way they flipped and whipped their tails as they played. As he watched the squirrels, he heard the dried leaves rustle at his feet. He looked down to see a lizard searching the ground cover looking for a meal. Johnny strayed off the beaten path in search of other wild life. While watching a small heard of antelope, Johnny was snapped out of his observations by the sound of a distant thunder clap. He looked up and realized the wind was picking up and a big, black, and ugly cloud was rolling in. He checked his watch and realized he had been gone for over three hours. "Chet might be getting lonely or wondering where I've been." He thought. He looked around, taking stock of his surroundings, and followed his steps back to the main path. Suddenly, he saw Keeta running up to him. The dog wagged his tail and nudged Johnny's hand with his muzzle. Smiling, Johnny knelt down and scratched the dog's ears. Then he stood and looked around for Kirra. He knew she had to be nearby as well.

Johnny followed Keeta back to the path and looked both up and down looking for Kirra. He saw her coming a few yards ahead of him. Keeta ran off towards Kirra and Johnny decided to hide behind a nearby tree and wait for her to pass. Then he would sneak up on her and surprise her. As Johnny watched her drew closer, he realized she was crying. Concerned, Johnny quickly stepped out from behind the tree in front of Kirra and asked, "Are you okay?"

Kirra was deep in her own thoughts and was startled by his sudden appearance. She let out a shriek of surprise, and stepped back away from Johnny. Before he was able to say more, Keeta darted in between the two. His hackles raised and teeth bared and he began emitting a low growl. Johnny was caught by surprise and took a couple of steps in retreat. His last step came down on a rock that shifted under his foot. He stumbled backwards, with his arms flailing as he struggled to keep from falling. A moment later there was a cracking noise and Johnny landed flat on his back in the path, knocking the wind out of him.

Keeta ran up to him on his right side and looked down at him and Kirra knelt down on his left side and said, "Johnny you startled me." She stated with a tone of surprise as well as concern. "Are you all right?"

Johnny was watching Keeta, in fear of more aggression coming from the dog.

Instead Keeta stuck her muzzle in his face and licked him. Then he let out a quiet whine while offering Johnny his paw as if he was trying to apologize.

Johnny looked over at Kirra and asked, "What was that all about?"

"What?" Kirra asked.

"Keeta! One minute we're the best of buddies and the next he was growling at me like I was enemy number one." Johnny exclaimed with obvious frustration in his voice.

Kirra looked from Keeta back to Johnny, and then she turned and looked back at the spot where Johnny had stepped out in front of her. Johnny could see that she was trying to recall all that had happen in the last few moments. When she returned her gaze back to Johnny, there was a light of understanding in her brown eyes. "When you startled me, I let out a shriek and Keeta took that as a threat to me," she explained. "He was only trying to protect me."

Then she asked again, "Are you alright."

At that point Johnny became aware of the pain that was throbbing in his ankle. He tried to sit up to look at it but with the movement the pain increased and he grimaced. "I've done something to my ankle." he said as he rested back onto his elbows.

Kirra moved down to the foot he had indicated and gently pulled the pant leg up and untied his shoe and loosened the laces and pulled the boot off. Johnny cried, "Eeeyah that hurts!"

Johnny clinched his teeth against the pain and sat up and examined the ankle himself. At first glance he saw that it was already starting to swell. He pulled down his sock. The area was showing some discoloration as well. After prodding it in a few places himself, he announced, "Well, I think I broke it. Though it may just be a bad sprain." Johnny started looking around for something he could use to splint his leg as a precaution, "Kirra, I need some help. Could you find me several sturdy sticks that are relatively straight and about 12 inches long? I need them for a splint."

Kirra stood and stepped off the trail in search of the sticks Johnny had asked for. Soon she returned with five sticks that met the requirements. All Johnny needed now was some cloth to pad the foot from the sticks, and something to tie the sticks around his ankle. He cast his eyes around for items that would work. His eyes fell on the hiking boot Kirra had removed from his foot. The leather laces would work to tie the splint on, now for the padding. His eyes fell onto Kirra's pack. "Do you have an extra shirt or something in your back pack that I could use for padding?"

Kirra nodded her head and pulled the pack off her shoulders. Then she retrieved the red flannel shirt shed worn the night before. She started handing the shirt to him then she paused for a moment. Johnny could see she was reluctant to hand it over. But she quickly made up her mind and handed it to him and asked, "Please don't tear it, it was my fathers."

Johnny took note of the fact it was special to Kirra. He took the shirt and folded it flat and wrapped it around his ankle. Then with Kirra's help, he placed the sticks around the ankle. Kirra held them in place while he wrapped the shoe lace around the sticks a couple of times and tied it off. With that done, Johnny looked at Kirra and said, "I'm going to need your help getting back to camp."

Kirra nodded her head and said, "It's the least I can do. It's my fault you're hurt. She slipped Johnny's boot into her back pack before pulling it back on to her shoulders. Bending over, she offered a hand to the injured man. He took her hand and pulled himself up. And she ducked under the arm and wrapped her other arm around his lower back to help support him. Slowly they moved forward down the path, with Keeta in the lead.

They had only gone about ten yards when it started to rain lightly. Within half an hour it had became a down pour. The rain was whipped around them by the wind that had strengthened with the approach of the storm.

Johnny's foot continued to swell and the throbbing pain increased. He could feel the affect of his body going into shock. He was cold and light headed. He knew he needed to lie down and get warm, but he also knew that this wouldn't happen until they got back to the campground and shelter. He could feel goose bumps all over his body and moments later he started to shiver.

Kirra was aware of his suffering and suggested that they stop and take a break. She too was felling cold and miserable but she knew that Johnny was in worse condition. He nodded his head, fighting to stay alert. Kirra looked around for some shelter. A couple of feet off the path there was a large pine tree that offered some protection from the rain. She helped Johnny over and gently lowered the shivering man to the ground and he rested his back against the trunk of the tree and closed his eyes. Kirra sat down next to him and wrapped her arm around him. Johnny struggled to keep from submitting to the blackness that was threatening to over take him. "Got to keep talking." He told himself. He opened his eyes and looked over at Kirra, He remembering that she had been crying.

"Before I s-s-stepped out in front of you, I realized that you were c-crying." The cold was making him stutter badly.

Kirra nodded her head to confirm Johnny's statement, but didn't offer an explanation.

"W-why?" he asked.

"My father," Kirra answered. "Today is the one year anniversary of his death."

"Did he die in this area?" Johnny asked.

"No, He was killed in an automobile accident."

"I know its n-none of my business, b-but w-why are you remembering him here in the m-m-ount-t-tains." he asked, trying to control his shivers.

"We loved to go hiking together just the two of us. It was our special time."

Their pine tree had kept the rain from falling directly on top of them. But the wind blew around the bottom of the tree biting into their cold and wet bodies. Soon Kirra's body was a shiver too.

The two sat there huddled under the tree shivering. Both were so cold that their joints were getting stiff. Johnny's mind was becoming foggy and confused. All he wanted to do was fall asleep and block out the cold and the pain.

Kirra lifted her head, she thought she had heard someone yelling. She looked around but she couldn't see any one up or down the path and with the wind she wasn't certain she had really heard someone or not. Then she caught sight of Keeta. He was standing in the rain looking down the trail with his head cocked and his ears twitching as he listened. After a moment he turned and looked at Kirra, and then he took off running down the trail.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 Chet to the Rescue

When Chet awoke from his nap, he found he was alone. He considered heading back over to the lake to fish some more, but then he heard thunder in the distance. He looked up to study the sky and saw a black cloud rolling in. He decided a hot fire and a hot pot of coffee would be a wiser way to spend his time. He starting a fire and nursed it until he had a hot bed of coals. Then he filled the coffee pot with water and set it on the flat stone close to the flame and hot embers. The storm was getting closer and Chet was beginning to worry about Johnny getting caught in the inevitable down pour.

"_Johnny's a big boy and he knows his way around the mountains. Stop being a worry wart_." Chet told himself. Leaving the coffee brewing, he climbed back into his tent to wait for Johnny's return. While he lay in his tent, he kept having the uneasy feeling that something was wrong. After brushing it off for 15 to 20 minutes, he finally decided to head up the trail in search of his friend.

He knew that the hot coffee would be welcome when they got back. He pulled his thermos out of his tent and filled it then he wrapped it in his sleeping bag to help insulate it more. Then he quickly covered the fire with dirt, knowing that it would keep the wind from blowing the embers around in the wind.

Chet had been hiking through the rain for about 30 minutes, and was getting more worried by the second. He had considered turning back several times, but each time he did, that nagging feeling would return. He kept going, calling out for Johnny, from time to time. As he struggled to see through the rain, he was shocked to see Keeta running toward him. He looked up, searching the pathway for any signs of Kirra or even Johnny. When it was clear to him that Keeta was alone, he turned his attention back to the dog.

"Hey Keeta, where's Kirra?" he asked the dog. He was surprised when the dog grabbed his coat sleeve in his mouth and started tugging him up the pathway.

It didn't take Chet long to realize something had happened to Kirra and that Keeta was trying to get him to come and help. Chet willingly followed Keeta and the dog let go of his sleeve and ran on ahead. He didn't have far to go before he found Kirra and Johnny huddled next to each under a pine tree seeking protection from the wind and rain. Chet ran over to the two and asked, "What happened?"

Both of them were soaked to the bone and shivering uncontrollably. Kirra raised her head and answered, Johnny broke his ankle and he's struggling to remain conscious. We had to stop for a bit. Her voice cracked and stuttered from the cold.

Chet tuned his attention to Johnny. He quickly looked down at his ankle before his eyes moved back to the injured mans face. Taking Johnny's head in his hands he asked teasingly, "Hey buddy, whatcha been doing to yourself?" When Johnny didn't answer, Chet gently slapped his face and commanded. "Johnny, talk to me! Tell me what I need to do."

Johnny's eyes opened and he stared into Chet's face for a moment. Then he said, "C-c-cold, sh-shock, need to g-g-get warm."

Chet smiled at him and answered, "Well then, let's get moving. Chet stood before reaching down and helping Johnny to his feet. Kirra stood up too. Then with one of Johnny's arms over Chet's shoulder and the other over Kirra's shoulder, the three began move down the path. It didn't take long for Chet to realize that Kirra was in no shape either. She was frequently stumbling and both she and Johnny were shivering and mumbling.

As they came in sight of the campground, Johnny's legs bucked and blackness overcame him. Kirra was also struggling to stay standing on her feet. By this time, Chet was shivering as well. He pulled Johnny onto his shoulders and called out to Kirra to follow him, as he hurried over to their tents.

Kirra didn't move from where they had stopped. Chet didn't notice her until he had lowered Johnny's body to the ground. He quickly returned to her. He noticed Keeta had a hold on her sleeve and was trying to get her to move down to the camp ground, but she wouldn't move. Chet pulled her over his shoulder and carried her over to where he had left Johnny.

Chet stuck Kirra into his tent to keep the rain off her then he turned his attention back to Johnny. His face was pale and his lips had a blue tint to them. His breathing was slow and shallow. Chet took his pulse and found that it was weak and slow too.

Chet worked quickly to pull Johnny out of his wet clothing. Then he unzipped his sleeping bag and tucked him in it. Then Chet hurried over to his tent and started to take Kirra's wet clothing off, but she fought back.

"Leave me alone you creep!" She screamed while swinging her arms wildly about.

Chet quickly apologized and tried to explain to her that she needed to get out of her wet clothing and into a dry and warm place. Kirra didn't seem to understand what he was trying to tell her. Chet knew that if she didn't get warmed up she would simply fall asleep and die. He also knew that if she was thinking straight she would have allowed him to help her. Then he remembered the thermos of coffee.

He poured a drink for Kirra and helped her drink it. Then he did the same for himself. Then he had Kirra drink a second cup. After the second cup of Coffee Kirra was more coherent, Chet explained to her that she needed to get out of her wet clothing and get into a dry sleeping bag and get warmed up. Then he told her that it would be best for all three of them to stay together in one tent to share their body heat.

Kirra had no intentions of spending the night in a small tent with two men she hardly knew. She assured him that she had dry clothing and a warm sleeping bag in her tent and that she had Keeta to share body heat with. Then she unzipped the tent and crawled out and stumbled over to her tent with Keeta following closely behind her.

Chet bundled up the last of his dry clothing his sleeping bag and the thermos of coffee and hurried over to Johnny's tent. After closing the tent he quickly got out of his wet clothing and slipped into his dry cloths. Next he unzipped his sleeping bag. Then he worked to zip it to Johnny's sleeping bag while making sure to keep Johnny covered. Then he crawled in next to Johnny so he could help warm him up with his body heat. Several minutes later Johnny started mumbling. Chet sat him up and leaned him against his own body. Then he filled a cup with the coffee from the thermos. "Johnny you need to wake up and drink this!" Chet told him in a loud and commanding voice. Then he moved the cup to his lips and poured a little of the warm liquid into his mouth. This was not easy to do with both of them shivering, but he did manage to get about half of the warm fluid inside. Then he snuggled both Johnny and himself back into the sleeping bag. Around an hour latter Johnny became combative. Chet held onto him as he tried to calm him down. "Johnny, its me Chet. You're safe now. Settle down before your hurt your ankle worse than it is."

Johnny stopped fighting and asked, "Wh-wh-ere are w-w- we? W-w-what's h-h-happened."

"We're in the mountains camping. Remember?" Chet reminded him. "You hurt your ankle and you've gotten wet and are suffering from hypothermia. Now settle d-d-down and stay under the covers.

It took a moment for the information Chet had given him to sink in, before he could comprehend. But when he did, he relaxed and drifted off to sleep again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**Chet to the Rescue Again**

Kirra had gotten back to her tent and got out of her wet clothing. After putting on dry clothing she crawled into her sleeping bag. Then Keeta curled up next to her side as he licked at his fur to get it dry.

She didn't know how long she laid there shivering. It seemed that she was not getting any warmer. Finally she decided that it was better to be in a small tent with two men she knew little about, than staying in her own tent freezing to death. She climbed out of her sleeping bag and rolled it up. She found her rain poncho and pulled it on before stuffing her rolled up sleeping bag under the poncho in an attempt to keep it dry while she hurried over to the other camp. She stayed under the protection of the trees most of the way. Lighting flashed above, allowing her to see the way. Finally the men's camp was about ten yards in front of her. All she needed to do was run through the rain to get there. She hesitated, she was so cold and she didn't want to get any wetter then she already was. A few minutes later it seemed that the rain was letting up, so she took off at a run, heading for the two tents.

She had not gone more then three yards when the hair on the back of her neck stood on end and lightning hit the tree she had just been standing under. She let out a shriek of surprise and then a grunt of pain when part of the tree hit her, knocking her face down into the mud.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was about 3:00 am in the morning. Both Chet and Johnny had warmed up some. Both men were no longer shaking and it seemed to Johnny that Chet was sleeping. But he still felt cold and the pain from his ankle was preventing him from sleeping. The raging storm out side wasn't helping either.

A clap of thunder and a flash of light over heads caused both Johnny and Chet to jump with surprise. "That was closer than I feel comfortable with." Chet remarked. Then both men became aware of Keeta whining as he tried to get into their tent. Chet climbed out of the warm bag and unzipped the tent flap.

Keeta pushed his muzzle into the tent and looked at Chet and continued to wine and whimper. He knew that something was wrong with Kirra and that Keeta was trying to get them to go help her.

"Kirra is in some kind of trouble." Chet told Johnny as he slipped out of the tent. Keeta ran off as he stood up in the rain. He scanned the area looking for any sign of Kirra or the dog. Just then another bolt of lighting streaked through the sky and Chet saw Keeta a couple yards away pawing at something on the ground.

Chet ran over to where he had seen the dog. He found Kirra's unconscious body, laying face down in the mud. There was a large branch from a tree lying across her lower back and hip area. He quickly moved the branch off of her. Then he carefully rolled her over trying to protect her spine in case it had been injured. Another bolt of lighting lit up the sky, helping Chet to see Kirra's face. It was covered with her muddy hair. Chet quickly pulled the hair and mud aside and felt for her carotid pulse. Her heart was beating, but she wasn't breathing on her own. Chet bent down and began giving her mouth to mouth.

Soon he became aware that Johnny had crawled out of the tent and was on the other side of the unconscious woman. At that moment, Kirra heaved and Chet quickly rolled her onto her side while she threw up, then he used a finger to wipe her mouth out, while Johnny checked her pulse and respirations. She was breathing on her own again, but her breathing was slow and labored and Johnny was afraid that she had aspirated, either the muddy water that she had fallen face first into, or possibly her own vomit. Johnny knew that with the lack of proper treatment in time she was sure to end up with a severe case of pneumonia.

Chet carefully pulled her over the wet ground towards Johnny's tent, with Johnny following behind them.

Between the two of them, they quickly and gently pulled her out of her wet clothing, taking every effort to protect her modesty. But with the fear of possible spinal injuries, they didn't want to move her around any more then they needed to. Johnny had a button down flannel shirt that they put on her backwards so that she was covered some what. Then they wrapped her in a sleeping bag. At this point both Johnny and Chet were again wet and cold and shivering. The both knew that Kirra was in worse shape. Her shivering was not as severe as before, but her arms and legs were becoming stiff.

Chet removed his wet clothing, while Johnny tried to dry himself off with the damp clothing that was removed from him earlier. With Kirra in the middle of their doubled sleeping bags, they each slipped in on either side of the unconscious woman in an effort to share their body heat with her and warm her up, or at least keep her from getting any colder. All the moving in and out of the tent in the downpour, had allowed more water to get into the tent and the sleeping bags were not as dry as they had been before their rescue of the young woman.

As soon as Chet was settled into the bag, he felt Keeta curling up next to him outside the tent. That side of the tent gave the most protection that the dog could find without leaving his master.

With all the moving around, Johnny was again shivering and his ankle was really hurting him. But his thoughts were on the woman between him and Chet. He was concerned about her slow and raspy breathing. Johnny knew that she needed the assistance of antibiotics and oxygen and probably an airway too, but out here none of those things were available.

The rest of the night crept by slowly, as Johnny fought to block out his pain and to keep his mind clear and alert from the confusion that was brought on by the cold. The tent had also begun to allow water to drip in few places. Johnny had made an effort to stay awake so he could monitor Kirra's breathing. He also had other concerns because she was not warming up as fast as he would have hoped for.

Chet was not getting the sleep he needed either, though he was making an effort to sleep. Johnny knew that it would be Chet who went for help in the morning, and that he needed all the rest he could get. Johnny hoped Chet was warmer that he felt.

Later that morning the wind had quieted down, though it was still raining. Johnny had dozed off. But he was awakened by Kirra moving around. She started coughing and became combative. "Kirra," Johnny called to her as he wrapped his arms around her, to keep her from hurting herself and him. "Kirra you're safe now, calm down. You've been in an accident." Johnny tried to explain. Chet wrapped his arms around her too as he helped to calm her. The more she fought them, the harder it was for her to breathe. Johnny knew that if they couldn't get her to relax she would complicate her breathing even more.

Just then Keeta began scratching at the tent just out side their heads and he was whimpering. Kirra stopped fighting ageist the two men and mumbled, "Keeta." Then her body relaxed. She coughed a few more times as her body relaxed, though she was still shivering. The dog whined a few more times before settling down against the tent where he had been scratching.

"How's she doing," Chet asked.

Johnny quickly checked her over. Her breathing was still slow and labored but her arms and legs were not as stiff and rigid. In the darkness of the night that was all he could check. "She's a little warmer but her breathing is worse." Johnny replied.

With her thrashing around Johnny was again left with more pain and he felt very drained and sluggish. A short time later he allowed his mind to fade into the blackness and peace.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**Going for Help**

Around 5:00 am the rain had stopped. A half and hour later Chet stuck his head out of the tent, where he was greeted by Keeta. He pulled out his clothing and turned to zip up the tent, at the same time Keeta turned to go inside the tent. Chet grabbed his harness and held him back. The dog struggled to break his hold, but when Chet didn't let go, he turned and growled at him. Chet let go of the harness and the dog slipped into the tent. Chet gave in and let him stay. He had learned by now that it wasn't good to cross this dog. Especially when it came to protecting his master.

Chet was cold and exhausted, though he wasn't shivering at the moment. In order to be dressed, he was forced to put on his damp clothing. After dressing, Chet scrounged up some dry wood, from the denser parts of the forest and built a fire. By this time he was shivering again. He stood as close to the fire as he dared, in an effort to get dry and warmed up.

An hour and a several cups of hot coffee later, he was feeling a little warmer though he was still shivering some. He moved over to check on Johnny and Kirra. As he unzipped the tent flap he was greeted by Keeta's muzzle. "It's okay Keeta, I just want to help." Chet spoke calmly to the dog. Keeta moved out of the way and allowed him to come further into the tent.

"Johnny," Chet called to him. There was no response. Chet shook Johnny and called his name louder. Johnny stirred and blinked his eyes open. He looked over at Chet with a glazed look in his eyes. "W-what time is it?" Johnny asked.

"I'm not sure, but the sun is peeking over the top of the mountain," Chet informed him. Kirra coughed a little and both Chet and Johnny turned their eyes to look at the woman.

"How's she doing?" Chet asked.

Johnny pushed himself up onto his elbow and sucked in his breath as the cool air around him was let into the sleeping bag. He looked down at the woman at his side. "N-not g-good. She's still very c-cold. She's d-developing pneumonia that's causing her b-body to go into s-septic s-shock and t-that is h-hampering her b-body from w-warming up l-like it n-needs too."

"Are you up for drinking a cup of hot coffee?" Chet asked.

Johnny nodded his head as he snuggled back down into the sleeping bag. He wanted to keep some of the warmth inside the folds. Chet left the tent to retrieve some coffee for Johnny. Johnny turned his full attention to the woman beside him. He moved his hand to her wrist and took her pulse. It was still slow and week. Then he moved his hand to her upper abdomen. Her respirations were slow and shallow. He then moved his head under the covers to lay in on Kirra's chest to listen to her lungs. The movement sent pain shooting up his leg. He closed his eyes and clinched his teeth as he rested his head on her chest, willing the pain to subside. After a few moments he was able to concentrate on listening to the rattles that were coming from both of her lungs.

When he pulled his head out from under the folds of the sleeping bag, he was greeted by Chet's worried face. "W-we n-need to g-get her to a h-hospital as s-soon as w-we c-can." Johnny told him.

"W-we n-need to g-get both of you, to the h-hospital." Chet exclaimed. "You l-look like h-hell."

"C-chet, you d-don't l-look so g-good y-yourself." Johnny said as he gave him one of his half smiles. Chet face was pale too and he had dark circles under his eyes. "N-now w-where's that h-hot c-coffee?" Chet handed him the cup of coffee, and retreated from the tent and zipped it back up.

Not long after that Chet set out towards the trailhead and help.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Johnny finished his coffee, feeling its warming affects as it flowed into his stomach and added warmth to his cold body. At least his shivering was more manageable. Again he turned his attention to the young woman at his side. He knew that she needed more then he was able to give her. She had gotten very cold last night and it was going to take the aid of a hospital staff and equipment to warm her up. She also was in desperate need of oxygen and antibiotics. "I wish I could do more for you," he told her.

At his spoken word, Kirra's eyes fluttered open and she starred up at Jonny with a glazed look.

"Kirra," Johnny called to her in an effort to bring her to full awareness.

"W-what h-happened?" She crooked out.

"You were attacked by a tree." Johnny told her with a smile on his face.

Kirra struggled to think. "W-where am I?" She asked in a gravely whisper, and then she coughed harshly.

"You're safe." Johnny told her, after the coughing eased up. Since this was the first time he had had a chance to question her. He asked, "Can you tell me where you hurt?"

Kirra's mind fought to consider the question. She was having a hard time concentrating. But slowly she took stock of where her body hurt. "M-my lower b-back and h-hip," she murmured. Then her body was racked by a coughing fit. Johnny wrapped the sleeping bag around her and raised her a bit, so she could catch her breath. "M-my c-chest hurts too." She wheezed.

"Hang it there," Johnny told her. "Chet's gone for help."

"Johnny." Kirra rasped.

"Yeah." Johnny replied.

"When h-help c-comes." She coughed some more. D-don't let them l-leave K-keeta b-behind."

Johnny didn't answer. He wasn't sure he would be able to control the dog under the circumstances.

"P-please Johnny," She begged. Then she began coughing again. When she was able to catch her breath again she asked, "Please, John Gage."

Johnny could see real fear and concern in her eyes, for her furry companion.

Johnny nodded his head and then Kirra relaxed and closed her eyes. Keeta, whined. With out opening her eyes, Kirra pushed her arm out from under the sleeping bag and reached out a hand towards her friend. Keeta moved up and rested his head on her abdomen and she scratched his ears. "G-good b-boy," she crooked. Then Johnny pulled her arm back in and pulled the covers tight again.

Johnny was beginning to understand the bound the two shared. He vowed to himself that he would do all that he could to make sure Keeta was not left behind. Then Johnny tucked the sleeping bags back down around himself and Kirra. It didn't take long before his fatigue, from battling the elements and enduring the pain of injuries caused him to fall into an uneasy sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Chet started out for the trail head and Johnny's Rover, he was determined to get their as soon as he could. He set a brisk and steady pace and kept moving. A half an hour later he was struggling to put one foot in front of the other. "_And I thought I was tired when we hiked in_." He told himself. A couple more steps and he tripped. Chet threw out his arms to break his fall. His right harm buckled with the weight of his body. He rolled over onto his back in the mud, holding his arm to his body. With a combination of fatigue the pain from his arm and he blacked out.

When Chet came to he was cold and wet and covered in mud. His body was shivering and his arm hurt. _"Got to get help for Johnny and Kirra."_ He told himself, as he rolled on to his knees. Then he reached out with his good arm and grabbed a nearby bush and pulled himself up. He tucked the broken arm into his shirt and continued on down the path. He pushed himself to keep going as he stumbled down the path. Twenty minutes later he fell again, the right side of his face hitting the ground. Stars flashed in his mind with the pain that was renewed in his arm and now the pain from his face. He reached up his muddy left hand to check his face, but his fingers were cold and the feeling in them was non-existent. As he pulled his hand away he saw blood on it. "_Great now I'm bleeding too_." He got back onto his feet and stumbled forward. "_I've got to keep going. . . Got to get help. . . Johnny. . . Kirra. . ._" he only managed a couple of more steps when he fell again. This time he hit his head on a rock. First he felt the blinding pain and the flashing of lights in his mind, then blackness.

Chet could her voices talking. "We found him about a mile up the trail." He heard someone saying. "_Who is that_?" He didn't recognize the voices. "_Where am I, and how did I get here?_" he asked himself. Then he remembered the storm and Johnny and Kirra, and he struggled to sit up.

"Hay mister lay back down, your hurt real bad."

"J-johnny . . . K-kirra. . . H-help. . ." Chet mumbled.

"What's your name?" He heard another vice ask him. He opened his eyes but he couldn't focus and he was cold. "Help . . . Johnny." Chet insisted.

"Its okay mister, where going to help you just calm down and tell me your name." Chet struggled to understand what they wanted from him, but all he knew was that he needed to get help back to Johnny. "J-johnny n-needs h-help." He cried out, his head throbbed and his vision faded and he was unconscious again.

The two young men who had found Chet had taken him to the nearby ranger station. Ranger Ben Clark was checking him over when Chet had awakened for a few minutes.

"We need to get him to a hospital." One of the young men said.

Ben pulled his hat off and scratched his head and as he considered what Chet had tried to tell them. "He suffering from Hypothermia," he told the two young men. "With all that rain and wind last night it doesn't surprise me." Then he shook his head, "_First we need to get this man some help, and then I can work at understanding his gibberish._" He told himself. He stood and hurried over to the radio and called for a helicopter to transport an injured man to Rampart, since it was the closest hospital with a trauma center. Then he went over to the registry, where hikers sign in giving their names, there destination, date of return and a contact in case of an emergency. He found a John Gage and a Chet Kelly. Then there was another name Kirra Sparks. "_This must be Chet Kelley and the Johnny he was talking about must be this John Gage and Kirra Sparks is the other name he was talking about_." Ben returned back to the radio and called for a second helicopter from Search and Rescue to check out the Canyon Lake Camp grounds for additional injured hikers.

The first helicopter landed and Alan Cook and Mark Simmons from 99's hurried over to Chet and worked to get him stabilized for transport to Rampart. He was so muddy that they didn't recognize him at first. But when the ranger told them that he thought his name name was Chet Kelly, Alan turned and looked at the face closer. "Mark, it's Chet from 51." Mark was on the bio-phone with Rampart at the time. He turned and looked at Alan to confirm he had heard right. Rampart victim is Fireman Chet Kelly.

Dr. Brackett turned and looked at Dixie, then responded, "10-4, 99."

Rampart victim has a cut on the right side of his face, and a lump on the right side of his head. It appears that he has broken both the radius and ulna on his right arm. He is shivering and body his body temperature is 93 degrees.

"10-4, 99. Start IV with ringers, wrap him up, immobilize the fracture and get him in here as soon as possible."

"IV with Ringers, splint arm and transport, 10-4 Rampart."

Then they quickly loaded him into the helicopter and took off for Rampart.

Rampart, victim has a cut on the right side of his face, and a lump on the right side of his head. It appears that he has broken both the radius and ulna on his right arm. He is shivering and body his body temperature is 93 degrees.

Ben had stayed with the injured man until they loaded him into the helicopter and took off. Then he returned back to his desk and proceeded to call the phone number given for Chet's and Johnny's emergency contact. The phone rang three time before some answered.

"Hello."

"Hi, I'm calling for a Roy DeSoto."

"Speaking."

"Mr. DeSoto, this is Ranger Ben Clark. We just sent a Chet Kelly into Rampart hospital. He left this name and number to contact in case of emergency.

"What?" Roy asked. "_Why would they be calling him about Chet_?" he asked himself. "What happened?"

"From what we can figure out he's suffering from Hypothermia and had tried to hike out. He had some cuts and a bump on the head and a broken arm."

When Roy heard the ranger tell him that Chet had tried to hike out, he remembered that Chet had gone hiking with Johnny. "Was there another man with him? A John Gage?" Roy asked.

"Sorry he was alone." Ben told him. "But he kept mumbling about a Johnny and a Kirra. Are those names familiar to you?"

"Yes, Johnny Gage is a good friend, but I've never heard of Kirra. Are they okay?"

"We don't know at this time. We have sent search and rescue in to locate them." Ben answered with a sigh.

"I'll be glad to keep you informed when more information becomes available." The ranger told Roy.

"Yes, please do. If I'm not here you can tell my wife Joanne and she will get the massage to me." Roy informed the Ranger. Then he hung up and brought Joanne up to speed on what he knew and left for Rampart.

After Ben hung up the phone, he called the emergency phone number for the young woman. After two rings the person on the other end said, "Louise Bowers, how may I help you."

"Louise this is Ranger Ben Clark, I'm calling on behalf of a Kirra Sparks. Do you know her?"

There was a gasp at the other end of the phone then she replied, "Yes that's my daughter. Is she hurt?"

"We don't know at this time, but we have reason to believe that she is in some kind of trouble."

"Trouble, what trouble?" The woman demanded.

Ben sighed and answered, "Like I told you mama we don't know at this time. When we have more information I will notify you as soon as possible."

"You had better." Louise snapped at the man and hung up the phone. "_If that girl doesn't change her ways her father will be the death of her yet_." She told herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**Help Arrives**

Johnny was awakened by the sound of a helicopter. He opened his eyes and felt the tent being beaten by the down drafts of its rotors. Then he was aware of someone unzipping the tent.

Keeta jump up and confronted the newcomers putting himself between this new threat and his master and new friend, while growling a warning.

The man pulled back with a cry of surprise.

Johnny sat up quickly, casing pain to again shoot up his leg. With a grimes', he called to the dog and coxed him to let the men in. "It's okay K-keeta, their f-friends." Johnny told the dog. Keeta backed up to where Johnny's hand was stretched out towards him but the dog kept his eyes on the new comers.

"Keeta c-come," Johnny called again, using a deeper voice of command. But Keeta continued to stare down the new comers.

After Johnny had raised his voice, Kirra began to stir and cough. With a raspy voice she mumbled the dogs name and Keeta turned and licked her face.

Johnny then told the dog, "its okay l-let them h-help us."

Slowly one of the men entered the tent and said, "Good morning, I'm Michael Drummond and my friend out there is Carson Flint. We are members of the local search and rescue. We were told that there were two hikers in need of help up here." Then with a slight smile he asked, "Are you them?"

"Yes," Johnny answered, with a week smile. The fact that these two men had not given medical qualifications, told him that they probably wouldn't have access to IV's and other medications that Kirra needed. He fought to stay alert so that he could make sure that she received the right care. He introduced himself, "I'm John Gage, and I'm a Los Angeles County Fire fighter, Paramedic." Now in full paramedic mode he instructed. This woman has possible back injuries. "Do you have a C-collar, back board and oxygen with you?"

"Yes." Came the reply.

"Please retrieve them and a coat or shirt for my self would be great too."

Michael left for a few moments then he returned with an oxygen tank and some blankets and a couple of stokes. He tossed Johnny a jacket.

Johnny quickly pulled the jacket on. Then he asked for the oxygen and the collar. Johnny placed the collar around Kirra's neck and placed the oxygen mask over her face and adjusted the flow. Then Johnny called for the back board. Carson, the smaller of the two, climbed into the small tent and Michael passed in the back board with a blanket over it. The three men working together to log rolled Kirra and put her on the back board. Then they wrapped her in the blanket and strapped her down.

Michael and Carson put the back board into a stokes stretcher and loaded her into the helicopter. Then they returned for Johnny.

They quickly wrapped and loaded Johnny into the reaming stokes and moved him to the helicopter. When they tried to put Johnny into the helicopter they found the dog sitting next to Kirra.

"Is that dog going to cause troubles," Cason asked Johnny, as he yelled over the sound of the helicopter.

Johnny considered the dog for a moment then shook his head.

Soon they had everything loaded and strapped down and the helicopter took off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Johnny made the request to be taken to Rampart. They agreed and the pilot radioed ahead to let Rampart know they were brining in two hikers.

They landed at Rampart half an hour later. The doors were opened from the out side and Roy climb in and hurried over to Johnny's side. "Johnny." Roy called to his partner as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

Johnny stirred and blinked his eyes as he looked up at his friend. "How did you know?" he asked.

"Chet was brought in with hypothermia over an hour ago." Roy told him. Then he asked, "How are you doing?" Roy could see that Johnny's face was pale and that he was shivering a bit.

Johnny answered, "Cold and in pain." Then Johnny remembered the promise he made to Kirra about not leaving Keeta behind. He quickly said, "Roy, I need a favor."

"Anything, just tell me what you need me to do." Roy responded.

Johnny called to the dog and Keeta came over. "Roy, this is Keeta." Johnny introduced the dog to him. "Roy offered his hand to the dog. Keeta sniffed his hand, and then he bumped it with his muzzle and waged his tail. Roy scratched Keeta's ears and Jonny relaxed. Keeta had taken a linking to Roy. That meant he would be more apt to obey him.

"Please take care of Keeta. Take him to a vet and have him checked over and cleaned up." Johnny asked his friend.

"I can do that," Roy assured him. He knew that Johnny wouldn't have asked, if it wasn't important to him.

Roy took the dog by his harness and moved him out of the helicopter. Then he waited for them to unload Johnny. He stepped over to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder again. "I will be back soon." He told him. Then he moved off with the dog towards where he had his truck parked. Keeta went with him with little resistance.

Johnny then turned his attention back to the young woman as they were unlading her stokes. Then he caught sight of Dr. Brackett as he stepped up to the side of the stokes to quickly check Kirra over. He announced, "Respiratory arrest."

Quickly one of the orderlies started bagging her as they raced her into the hospital. With Brackett barking orders all the way in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Johnny was taken into room one where Dr. Early was setting up to care for him.

With Kirra in good hands, and a nice heated blanket over him. Johnny had relaxed and started to drift off. He was so tired.

One of the nurses' picked up a pair of bandage scissors and cut the shoelace that held the crud splint to Johnny's lower leg and foot. Johnny felt the release of the pressure before remembering the shirt that had padded the sticks and called out, "Stop!"

The nurse jump at Johnny's out burst. She gave him an ugly look as she placed her hand on her chest.

With an embarrassed grin on his face he said, "Sorry, It's just that, the shirt belongs to Kirra and it very important to her." Johnny explained. "I promised to keep it from getting cut or ripped. Please, just unwrap it."

The Nurse nodded her head and gently worked to unwrap the shirt from his ankle. While Johnny clinched his teeth against the pain brought on by the movement it took to remove it that way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Johnny was starting to wake up. The first thing that he noticed was that he was finally warm. He had thought that he would never be warm again. Then he felt pain from the broken leg and felt the wait of the cast. He blinked his eyes open and looked around the room.

The first thing his eyes focused on was Roy's smiling face.

"Welcome back to the living." Roy said with a relived look on his face. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm glad to be warm again." Johnny answered.

Roy chuckled and said, "It took them awhile but eventually they were successful."

"How long have I been sleeping?" Johnny asked as he looked over to the window and noticed that it was dark outside.

"It's been 10 hours since the Helicopter landed."

Then Johnny's thought turned to Chet and Kirra.

"How's Chet and the woman they brought in with me?" he asked.

"Chet over here in the other bed." Roy informed Johnny, as he pointed to the other side of the room. "He has a concussion, a broken arm and several cuts and scrapes."

Johnny's countenance fell. Other then being cold, Chet was uninjured when he set out for help. "Is he doing Okay?"

"I think so." Roy answered. "They have his cuts stitched and his arm set and in a cast. And he's been warmed up too. He's sleeping now."

"How about the woman, Kirra?" Johnny asked.

Roy shook his head, "I don't know everything but she is in ruff shape. They have her up in ICU."

Johnny took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "It was so frustrating," Johnny told his partner. "I knew what she needed but I didn't have the means to provide it for her."

Johnny glanced over to the man in the other bed. "Chet, saved us both. There was no way either of us could have hiked out."

Johnny considered all that had transpired the last 24 hours. "It's Chet and Keeta who are the heroes of the day." Then Johnny looked back up to Roy and asked, "How's the dog, Keeta?"

"I got him to the vet and they said he was healthy, but very dirty." Roy explained. "They had a grooming salon in the same office so I left the dog to be cleaned up. He will be ready to be picked up in the morning."

"Hay, can't a guy get some rest around hear." Chet complained in a wiry voice.

"The Mud Monster has revived." Roy exclaimed with a chuckle.

Both men gave Roy a confused look. "Mud Monster?" Johnny asked.

"When Chet was brought in, he looked like he had been rolling in the mud," Roy chuckled. "It took them forever to get him all cleaned up."

Chet had no memory of this. He remembered setting out on the trail and being very tired and week but after that, nothing.

While they were laughing, Chet complained that if Roy and the hospital staff didn't keep their mouths shut the guys back at the station would have a hay day with that information.

Too late Roy informed him. Squad 99 took care of you. Alan and Mark had called Cap to let him know about your injuries and they also told him about the mud too.

Roy and Johnny laughed at the look Chet gave them when he realized the information was out. "It's probably spreading like wild fire too."

When their laughter settled down, Roy said, "I had better go so you two can get some rest. Ho by the way Mike and Marco went to retrieve your Rover and your camping gear."

"Thank them for us." Johnny said.

Then with a promise to check in again soon Roy left.

Johnny watched until the door closed behind his partner. Then with a serious look on his face and he looked over at Chet and said, "Thanks Chet for everything." Then he paused, "I'm sorry you got hurt so bad."

Chet waved his hand at Johnny and said, "Hush, let me go back to sleep. I hand a long night."

Johnny smiled at him and the two settled down in their beds and closed their eyes and drifted off into a much needed sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

**Who's to say What Might be Comforting**

The next morning Roy and Charlie Dwyer stepped into their friend's room and asked, "Good morning. How are you two feeling?"

"Well rested and ready to go home." Johnny replied.

Speak for your self, Chet said. "They were waking me up every hour for neuro checks."

"So, are they going to let you go home today?" Roy asked.

"We don't know," Chet replied. "But someone had better let us know one way or the other. That way I can decide what kind of mood to be in for the rest of the day."

Conversation stopped as Dr. Early walked into the room. "Good morning gentlemen." He walked over to Chet and began checking him over.

"When can I go home and get some real sleep Doc?" Chet complained, "I'm exhausted."

"Well Chet, I promise, you will get to rest more, but you will be doing it here for another 24 hours." Joe answered.

Chet scowled at the doctor. "Why? I feel okay."

"You got very cold yesterday. It will take some time for your internal thermometer to work right. As tired as you are, you could fall asleep and not be aware of your body temperature dropping. So we want to keep you around to make sure you get your rest, and stay warm."

With a frown on his face Johnny inquired, "Does that mean the same for me, Doc?"

"No Johnny, we will let you go home today as long as you promise to keep that leg up and take it easy."

"Doc, how's Kirra, the women who was brought in with me?"

"She's not responding too well to treatment," Dr. Early replied. "We almost lost her once during the night. We have her in a medically induced coma and on a respirator. We are giving her high doses of intravenous antibiotics, but she's not responding too well."

Johnny looked down at his hands. He didn't know much about the young woman but spending the night watching over her, had created a bond that he couldn't just push away. "Can I see her?"

Dr. Early looked at his friend while he considered the request. "I don't know Johnny. Let me talk with Dr. Brackett." With that, Dr. Early left the room.

"As soon as you're ready to go Johnny, just give Joanne a call and she'll come and get you and take you home."

"Thanks, Roy."

Well, Dwyer and I need to get back to work.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Johnny was dressed and waiting for Joanne to come and get him. While he waited, Dr. Brackett had given him permission to visit Kirra for a few minutes. Dixie pushed him in a wheel chair to the ICU. He was sitting next to her bed, not sure what to say if anything. He could see the beads of sweat on her forehead and knew that her battle with pneumonia was still raging. Johnny reached out his hand to lay it on hers, when her oxygen alarm went off. Dixie pushed Johnny out of the room and then she returned back to correct the problem. Another nurse ran past Johnny and into the room. Before long Dr. Brackett hurried past Johnny and into the ICU unit.

Twenty minutes later all three exited the room. "Is she doing better now?" Johnny asked.

"She is, but we had to strengthen her medication. She was fighting the respirator," Brackett explained. "I wish I could find something else that would help to calm her so we don't have to keep her drugged so much."

At his words Johnny looked up at Dr. Brackett. "I know someone who can calm her."

"Great, who?" Brackett asked.

"Keeta, her dog." Johnny could see Brackett getting ready to disagree with that idea, so he proceeded to tell the doctor how easily Keeta was able to calm the woman during her moments of confusion and combative behavior during their long night together.

"I don't know Johnny. Let me think about it for a while and see how she does in the next 4 to 6 hours."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Joanne arrived and soon Johnny was loaded into her car with his crutches. She pulled out of the parking lot on their way to pick up Keeta and then take Johnny home to his ranch.

Johnny insisted on going in to the vet to get the dog. The lady behind the reception desk gave Johnny a release to sign and then she turned to get the dog from the back area.

When she returned with Keeta, the dog's head and tail were both down. Johnny sat in one of the chairs and called the dog to him. Keeta looked up at Johnny and then began looking around for someone else. Johnny knew who that someone was. He quickly paid for the services and they were back in the car. Joanne started the car and was watching the traffic in preparation to pull out of the parking lot.

"Joanne, take me back to Rampart."

"What?"

"Take me back to Rampart. I need to talk to Dr. Brackett."

Joanne nodded her head and returned back to Rampart.

Johnny came in through the emergency room doors on his crutches. He quickly caught sight of Dixie behind the desk at the nurse's station. "Hey Dix, do you know where Dr. Brackett is?"

"Yeah, he's in room 2." She replied. "And just what are you doing back here?

You're suppose to be on your way home."

"I need to talk to Brackett," Johnny said. "I need to convince him to let me bring a dog into the hospital."

Dixie raised her eyes at him and said, "A dog. Why?"

Johnny quickly explained to Dixie why he wanted to bring the dog inside.

Dixie had always had a soft heart for animals and after hearing Johnny's story, she too agreed that it would be worth a try.

When Brackett stepped out of room two he saw Johnny talking with Dixie. He folded his arms and walked up to the paramedic. "Just what are you doing out here?"

Johnny turned around and hobbled over to Dr. Brackett on his crutches. "Give me 15 minutes of your time and then I promise to go home and keep my foot up like a good boy."

Kel looked at Johnny and then over to Dixie who was standing behind him. The look on Dixie face indicated that she was supporting Johnny at this time. So he agreed to 15 minutes.

The three stepped out to the parking lot where Joanne stood holding Keeta's leash. Dixie went over to the dog and scratched his ears. The dog lifted his head and looked at Dixie and then laid it back down. "What's the matter boy?" Dixie asked the dog.

Dr. Brackett took one look at the dog and sighed. "Not the dog again."

Dixie just looked at Kel. "Look Kel he's sad and moping."

Johnny jumped in, "I promise you he will perk right up as soon as he is allowed to see Kirra and I know that his presence will help her as well."

Kel took another look at the dog. "Are you sure he is safe to have around people?" Brackett asked.

"Yes."

Kel threw his hands up in the air and said, Come on then let's get this over with.

Kel led the group into the emergency room and onto the elevator. As they reached the ICU, Keeta's head came up and he sniffed the air. Then he pulled forward, heading towards Kirra's room pulling Joanne along with him.

Kel, Dix and Johnny followed several steps behind. When they entered the room Keeta was standing on his hind legs resting his head on Kirra's leg. His tail was wagging and he let out a quiet whine. Johnny turned to the monitors and pointed out that Kirra's heart rate was dropping. Dixie stepped up and took the woman's BP, and when it was compared to her last reading it was lower as well.

"I'll be dammed," Kel said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

**The Fury of Louise Bowers**

The next morning Roy came into Rampart on his way home from work. He wanted to check on Johnny and see if there was any thing he could help with. He found Johnny asleep on the couch in Bracket's office. Good morning, Junior.

Johnny pulled his arm off his head and looked up at Roy's smiling face.

Morning, Johnny grunted as he squirmed to sit up. What time is it?

Roy checked his watch and said, 8:56 am.

Johnny threw out his hand towards Roy and asked, "Help me up, will yah?"

Roy chuckled and grabbed Johnny's flailing hand. "Take it easy Junior. No need to get going before you have both feet on the floor."

Roy steadied Johnny as he lifted his casted foot off the end of the couch and moved it to the floor. Then he helped him get to his feet and followed him out the door, down the hall and into the elevator.

When the door opened on the ICU floor, Johnny hurried over to the unit where Kirra was being cared for. As he entered the room, Keeta jumped to his feet and greeted Johnny, wagging his tail. He reached out and scratched the dog's ears, "Good boy."

Just then the nurse stepped up behind Johnny and Roy offered a quiet, "Good morning." The two men parted and let the nurse into the room.

"How is she doing?" Johnny asked.

She has really improved since her dog has been here. Every time she started to get agitated the dog would stand next to the bed and lick her hand and whine a little and she would settle right down. We have even been able to cut back on some of her medication this morning.

Johnny turned to Roy and smiled. Then he looked down to the dog and said, "Ready to go for a walk?" The dogs ears popped up and he danced in a quick circle. Johnny grabbed up his leash and the three headed out to the elevator and out of the building.

Johnny and Roy sat on a bench outside the hospital while Keeta ran around and sniffed the grass. "Its amazing the effect the dog has on his master." Roy said.

Johnny nodded his head, "I have to tell you Pally, if I hadn't seen it happen back in the tent, I wouldn't have believed it myself." Keeta ran up to the bench and slipped his muzzle under Johnny's hand to get his attention. "You ready to go back in?" Johnny asked. The dog bounded off towards the hospital entrance, stopped and looked back at Johnny, as if to say, "Aren't you coming?"

Johnny stood and propped the crouches under his arms and followed the dog. He continued talking to the animal as if he could understand every word he spoke.

Roy hung back a little watching the interaction. He realized that Johnny was getting attached to the animal. "_He is going to have a broken heart when the young woman recovers and leaves with the dog."_ Roy told himself, as he followed along behind the two.

Back in the ICU unit, Keeta hurried on ahead. By the time Johnny and Roy had reached the room, they saw Keeta standing on his back legs checking Kirra over. Then he got down and moved over into the corner where he was out of the way and continued his visual watch over his master.

Roy shook his he head. "He's one smart dog."

Johnny agreed and the two turned and headed for the elevator. "Well Johnny, how about I take you home for breakfast. That way you can take a shower and get a change of clothes. Then I can bring you back."

"That sounds good, Roy." Johnny said with a sigh. He was feeling tired.

A break from the couch in Bracket's office and a home cooked meal sounds really good.

Roy chuckled as he reached out to push the call button on the elevator panel.

The two chatted while they waited for it to arrive. When the door opened, an older woman bolted out of the elevator, with a teenage boy following. She bumped into Johnny, knocking him off balance. Roy quickly grabbed Johnny and helped him steady himself.

"Watch it lady," Johnny grouched as he turn to watch her hurry up to the nurse's station.

"Where's Kirra where's my daughter!" The women demanded of the nurse.

"Calm down mama." The nurse called to the woman. "If you tell me your name and the name of the person you are looking for I will be able to help you."

"My name is Louise Bowers. And my daughters name is Kirra Sparks."

Johnny heard the name the woman had spoke and turned and approached the woman.

"Mrs. Bowers?" He called to the woman.

She turned and looked at the two men as they approached. "Yes. Who are you?"

Johnny stopped in front of the woman and extended a hand. "I'm John Gage."

"I was with your daughter during the storm where she received her injuries."

Louise didn't take Johnny's offered hand. Instead she glared at him. She opened her mouth to say something when they all heard a growling coming from behind. The woman spun around and glared at the dog. "What is that doing here!" She demanded.

"He's your daughter's dog," Johnny said, a little confused as to why the woman didn't know that and about the special connection the two had.

"I know that," the woman barked at him. "What is it doing in the hospital?!"

Johnny began to explain, when the woman turned and demanded. "I want that animal away from my daughter and out of this building or I'm going to start making complaints until it happens. My daughter is sick, the last thing she needs it that filthy animal in her hospital room!"

Before any one could say anything, alarms sounded in Kirra's room. The dog turned and headed back into the room with the woman and the nurse following fast behind. And Roy was right behind them knowing that Johnny couldn't move that fast with his crutches. He also knew that the nurse would need all the help she could get. He could hear Louise screaming and the nurse trying to calm her and get her out of the room while she cared for her daughter and on top of all that, Keeta had continued his growling.

When Dr. Brackett arrived, Roy was working to calm Louise. The nurse was in the room with Kirra, and Johnny and the dog and the teenage boy were nowhere to be seen. Brackett hurried into the ICU room with the nurse while Roy kept the woman out and tried to explain to her why the dog had been in the room and how it had been benefiting her daughter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Johnny, Keeta and the young man were standing on the landing behind the door to the stairwell. Keeta was scratching at the door trying to get back to his master while the young boy and Johnny tried to keep him away from the door.

"I'm sorry about my Mother." The boy apologized. "She never did like Keeta."

"Help me get Keeta down the stairs will ya." Johnny asked. The boy grabbed the dogs harness and both Johnny and the boy called to him and convinced him to go down the stairs. While Johnny held his crutches in one hand and the hand rail in the other, he hopped down the stairs. Once they reached the next level, they exited the stairwell and used the elevator to get to the ground floor and then out of the building.

Once they were outside, Johnny introduced himself to the boy. "Thanks for your help, I'm John Gage." He held out a hand to the boy.

"Glad to help, I'm Peter Sparks." He said as he shook hands. "I really need to get back to my Mom before she wigs out. She has to know where I am all the time."

As the boy turned to hurry off Johnny held onto his hand. The boy stopped and looked back at him. "Did you see the other man that was with me up there?"

The boy nodded quickly. "His name is Roy DeSoto. Please tell him where I am." The boy nodded his head again and Johnny let go of his hand and watched as he ran back into the building.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

About 20 minutes later, Johnny saw both Roy and Peter walking towards him.

"Are you okay?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, what happened back there?" Johnny asked as he nodded his head indicating the upper part of the hospital.

Roy sighed, "It seems the woman really doesn't like the dog and she threw a major fit. Brackett told her that he would keep the dog out of the hospital."

Johnny dropped his head for a moment. Then he turned to Peter and asked, "Does your mother know how much calmer your sister is with Keeta in the room?"

Peter shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Even if she did know, it wouldn't make any difference." Then Peter knelt and called to Keeta. The dog came over and greeted the boy by licking his hands, and was rewarded with a good rub from the boy. "Like I said before, my mom never liked Keeta. You see my Mom is a control freak and Kirra hated it. On her 18th birthday she moved in with Dad and that made my mom furious. Then when Dad got Keeta for her, she felt that was one more thing that came between her and Kirra. The fact that Keeta never liked mom hasn't helped either."

Johnny looked down at the dog. It was obvious that Keeta hated the woman. He reached out and scratched the dog's ears. "I've only know Keeta for three days, but I have learned that I can trust his judgment of people."

Peter ducked his head and looked away. Giving Johnny the impression that he had offended him. Johnny back tracked and quickly tried to apologize, "Hey, I didn't mean to indicate that your mother wasn't a good person or anything like that."

Peter turned back to Johnny and he was surprised to see a large grin on his face. "That's okay, I happen to agree with Keeta and Kirra on that matter. I'll be 18 next year and then I'm out of my mom's house as well."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

**The Heart Break of Separation**

After Peter left, Roy turned and looked at Johnny. He was worried about his friend. He could see that Johnny was very tired and that his ankle was hurting him a lot. "Hey, why don't I take you and Keeta home with me? That way Keeta will have the kids to keep him company and you will be able to catch up on your rest and keep that foot elevated."

Johnny shook his head, "Thanks Roy, but I want to take Keeta to the ranch. The two of us can rest there together and keep an eye on each other as well."

"Are you sure?"

Johnny nodded his head. "Yeah I'm sure. Where's your car?"

"You stay here with Keeta and I'll be right back." Roy told him as he ran off get his car.

After a quick stop at a grocery store for some milk and dog food, they drove straight to Johnny's ranch. On the ride out Roy asked, "Is Dr. Early going to let Chet go home today?"

Johnny nodded and said, "Yeah, Marco was going to pick him up this morning and take him home." Then he looked at his watch, "He's probably home already."

As Roy pulled up in front of Johnny's place, they saw that Marco and Mike had returned Johnny's Rover but his camping gear was no where to be seen.

Johnny wasn't worried about though.

Roy led the way into the house, opening the door for Johnny to enter. Then he carried the dog food and milk into the kitchen.

Johnny called to Keeta and he came into the house.

Roy found some aluminum pans and filled one with dog food and the other with water for the dog and set them on the floor. Then he walked into the living room where he found Johnny sitting on the couch. With a sigh, he ran up to Johnny's room and retrieved a couple of pillows and a blanket. Then after making sure Johnny had taken his pain medication and that he was settled, he returned home hoping that Johnny would call if he needed help.

Johnny was very tired and with the pain medication taking affect and the throbbing pain in his ankle subsiding, he quickly fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Johnny was awakened by a long mournful howl. He opened his eyes to find it was late and the house was dark. He lay there on the couch and listened to see if he could hear the howl again. After a few moments he heard it again. Slowly he sat up and looked around the room. He couldn't see Keeta in the room so he called for the dog. "Keeta?" There was no response. He called again.

"Keeta, come here boy." Still the dog didn't come.

Johnny pulled himself up and went in search of the dog. He found him lying by the front door. "Keeta?" The dog lifted his head and looked up at Johnny and whined. Then he looked at the door and got up and scratched at it. "You need to go out." Johnny stepped over and opened the door and the two stepped out on the porch. "Go take care of business." Johnny told the dog as he sat down on the swing that hung from the porch over head. Keeta walked out into the yard and turned and looked back at Johnny, and whined again. "I'm sorry boy. I can't take you to her now." The dog turned back and looked down the road, and took a few steps forward. Johnny quickly realized that Keeta was thinking about running off. He stood and called to the dog. Keeta darted away and Johnny yelled for him to come back as he tried to chase after the dog. He stumbled and fell forward, reaching out with his arms to break his fall and ended up twisting his right wrist. Pain shot up his leg from his injured ankle and up his arm and he rolled over onto his back and let out a cry of pain and frustration. He then sat up and looked around for the dog. He feared that it was too late and that Keeta had ran off and wouldn't be coming back on his own. He couldn't see the dog anywhere.

He called out, "Keeeetaaa, come on back, come on boy." Then he watched and listened for any sign of the dogs return. After a few more moments, he whistled and called again. Still no sign of the dog. He lay back down on the ground. There was nothing else he could do and he hurt too much to pull himself up and go back into the house. He felt the cold seeping into his body again. He knew that he could easily succumb to the cold after his recent bout with hypothermia. He knew that he needed to get up and get back into the house but he couldn't seem to find the will power he needed to move. He closed his eyes and told himself. "_Come on Gage, get your butt off the grass and into the house."_ He was gathering his strength to move when he heard something.

He opened his eyes and turned to see Keeta standing three or four feet away.

"Hey boy, come here." Johnny called softly to the dog.

Keeta turned and looked back at the road, for a moment. Then he looked back at Johnny. He raised his head and let out a mournful howl. He took one more look at the road behind him and walked over to where Johnny lay on the ground.

"That's a good boy," Johnny said as he reached up and patted the dog.

Keeta nudged him with his muzzle and Johnny rolled onto his hands and knees.

Then with his right arm over the dog's shoulders they crawled into the house, and shut the door.

After getting more pain medication and his pillow and blanket he lay on the floor and called the dog over. Keeta came and Johnny reached up and grabbed his harness and gently pulled the dog down beside him and then wrapped his arm around the dog mumbling words of comfort as he fell back to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at Rampart, Kirra was once again agitated and they had to increase her medication yet again. They had to send her mother away because she wouldn't keep her voice down and was constantly talking. Whenever she was with in ear shot of Kirra's room, her daughters pulse and blood pressure shot up and she became agitated.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Roy drove out to check on Johnny the next morning. When he got to the ranch he let himself in, not wanting to wake Johnny if he was still sleeping.

Upon entering the living room, where he had left Johnny, he found him and the dog lying on the floor. Johnny was asleep, but the dog was watching Roy. Roy thought it best if he woke Johnny and got him some breakfast and then upstairs to his bed. He knelt down and patted the dog on the head and then called to Johnny, "Hey knuckle head," there are more comfortable places to sleep than on the hard floor.

Johnny opened his eyes and looked up at Roy and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I just stopped by to check on you. Why don't we get you back up on the couch and then I'll fix you some breakfast"

Johnny nodded his head and Roy offered him his hands and Johnny took them and tried to pull himself up. But he had forgotten about his wrist. With a cry of pain he let go of Roy's hands and pulled his right arm up against his body.

"What happen to your arm?" Roy asked, as he reached out to take the Johnny's arm to examine it.

"I fell last night and hurt my wrist. I don't think I broke it though."

"I think we should take you into Rampart and get it X-rayed." Roy told him.

Johnny looked up at Roy and said, "Couldn't we have breakfast first?"

Roy chuckled and nodded his head as he helped Johnny up and over to the couch.

Then he stepped into the kitchen and started cooking some bacon and eggs.

While they ate their breakfast, Johnny explained to Roy what had happened during the night with Keeta. "He really misses her," Johnny said. "I think the only reason he came back was because he knew I was hurt."

"He's a very smart dog." Roy acknowledged.

Johnny insisted they take his Rover to Rampart so that they could take Keeta with them. Johnny was hoping that they would be able to sneak the dog past Mrs. Brower so that he could visit Kirra again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

**Keeta's Mad Dash**

While Johnny was having his wrist looked at, he tried to talk Dr. Brackett into letting him take the dog upstairs for a quick visit.

"No can do, Johnny. If that woman finds out, I could lose my job."

Johnny hung his head and sighed, "How is Kirra doing?" He inquired.

Brackett shook his head, Not good. She is going down hill again.

After they put a soft brace for his partner's wrist, Roy took Johnny upstairs to see Kirra. Johnny couldn't use his crutches, due to the injured arm. So Dixie made him use a wheel chair while at the hospital, much to Johnny's displeasure.

When they arrived at the ICU ward, things were quiet. Roy pushed Johnny into Kirra's room and left to give him some privacy. Johnny wasn't sure what to say to the young woman. He needed to give her a reason to fight so that she could get better and be with Keeta again.

"Keeta is really missing you Kirra. He almost ran off to look for you last night. I'm sorry your Mom won't let him stay with you anymore." Johnny gave a sigh, "I wish I could do something to change that, but I don't know of anything I can do." After a few moments of silence, Johnny felt he had to tell her, "I'm really getting attached to him." Then he teased, so you had better get well quickly before I decide you can't have him back."

Johnny knew that he would never come between Keeta and Kirra after she was well. He would always have to be the one with the broken heart, in this case.

Johnny finally decided that he didn't have any thing else to say and that it was time for him to go. Using his good foot, he pushed the wheelchair out into the hall way so he could signal to Roy that he was ready to leave. He was startled by the booming voice of Louise Bowers as she stepped off the elevator. "Good morning Kirra, Momma is here to take care of you!"

Johnny lowered his head and shook it. He was really beginning to hate this woman.

One of the nurses hurried over to her and asked her to keep her voice down. "There are other patients in this ward and you are disturbing all of them. Now if you can't keep your voice a lot quieter, you will not be allowed to remain in the ICU Ward."

"Oh, all right," Louise grumbled, as she hurried past Johnny with out even acknowledging him and over to Kirra's bed side, incessantly chattering away.

Roy had been following Mrs. Brower and saw Johnny in the hallway. He quickly came over and pushed him toward the elevator. As they rolled past the nurse's station, both men looked at the nurse with a face of pity for what she had to deal with every time that woman was around. They had just reached the elevator when an alarm sounded in Kirra's room.

"Do you want to go back?" Roy asked him.

"No, well just be in the way."

As they were exiting the elevator into the emergency room they heard, "CODE BLUE in ICU," announced over the PA system. Then Dr. Brackett was paged to the ICU as well. Both men knew that it was highly likely that Kirra was the Code Blue. Roy turned to Johnny and asked, "Do you want to stick around for a little bit." Johnny nodded and said, "Yes. But I want to wait outside. We need to let Keeta out of the Rover."

Roy parked Johnny's wheelchair near a bench and then hurried to retrieve Keeta. As he got close to the Rover, he could see the dog bouncing around and barking. When Roy opened the door, Keeta dove out the open door before Roy could grab his harness.

Without stopping, the dog ran towards the hospital entrance as fast as his feet could carry him.

Roy grabbed the leash and followed after him.

Johnny had been watching for Roy's return and saw Keeta running toward the building. Without any thought for his wrist he released the breaks on the wheelchair and pursued after the dog. Roy joined Johnny just before they entered the building. Roy, being able to move faster, rushed in ahead of him and quickly looked around for the dog.

There was a state of chaos over by the elevators. People where screaming about a wolf that was loose and were trying to get away from the animal. Roy ran over just in time to see the dog run around the corner and vanish down another hall way.

Johnny kept moving and was able to catch a glance of Roy just as he rounded the same corner. He was frantic and worried for the safety of the dog. He stopped and whistled at the dog and then called out, "KEETA NO! Come back here!"

Keeta had heard Johnny's voice and stopped. When he saw Roy and one of the security guards pursuing him he growled at them and dashed between the two and run to where he had heard Johnny calling him. Both Roy and the security officer followed in pursuit.

When Johnny spotted Keeta, he called to him again. The dog ran straight to him. Johnny reached out and grabbed the dogs harness with his left hand.

Keeta nuzzled Johnny, and then he turned to head back for the elevator doors.

Johnny's hold on him was the only thing that stopped him, but not until after the dog pulled him out of the chair and dragged him across the floor toward the elevator. Keeta whined and looked back at Johnny as if to say, "_Come on, take me to her_."

Roy and the security guard ran up to Johnny and the dog. Roy was breathing heavily and asked, "Are you okay?"

Security Guard asked, "Is that your dog?"

Johnny was pulling himself up to a sitting position and said, "I'm fine."

"No, he is not my dog. I'm just taking care of him for a friend."

Roy quickly secured the leash to Keeta's harness and signaled to Johnny that he could let go. As soon as Keeta felt Johnny release his harness, he bolted forward against the leash. Roy was yanked off balance and fell to the ground.

"Keeta NO! Stop, Stay!" Johnny called to the dog. Keeta stopped pulling against the rope, but he didn't come back to Johnny. He wouldn't even look at him. Instead he continued to watch the elevator door.

"Man he's strong." Roy said as he moved to a sitting position, still holding onto the leash.

"Are you hurt?" Johnny asked him.

Roy shook his head in response.

The Security Guard jumped in and said, "That dog is not allowed in the hospital. You must take it out right now. And if you can't keep him under control don't bring him around here again."

While still hanging on to the leash, Roy helped Johnny back into the wheelchair and the three exited the hospital. Roy parked Johnny's wheelchair next to the bench again and then secured the leash around a pole and said, "You two stay here and I'll go check on Kirra. Then he stood, took a deep breath to calm his nerves and moved toward the hospital doors again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

**Permanent Separation**

While Johnny waited for Roy to return he called Keeta over to him. Keeta came to Johnny whining and looking back at the hospital. "I know you want to be with her. But dogs are not allowed in the hospital and you have lost your special invitation."

Keeta looked at Johnny and cocked his head and raised his paw up to Johnny as if he were asking, "_Please_."

Johnny shook his head and said, "NO."

Keeta dropped his head and sank to the ground looking away from Johnny, and stayed that way until Roy returned.

"How is she?" Johnny asked when Roy was close enough to hear him.

Roy shook his head. "Not good. She went into cardiac arrest, but they were able to bring her back." Roy sat down on the park bench and added, "Mrs. Brower is spitting nails at the moment."

"Why?" Johnny asked, "Because she was kicked out of the room while they worked on her?"

"No. She was kicked out of ICU altogether and was told she would have to wait to see her daughter until after she was stable enough to be moved into a regular room."

Johnny nodded his head and said, "Good." He hadn't liked the woman from the first time he had met her and was glad that the staff where protecting Kirra from that obnoxious loud mouth.

Ray sat quietly for a moment and then said. "You and Keeta are going home with me this time. With both your wrist and ankle injured you will be needing help for a day or two."

Johnny started to protest, "I'm fine, I can take care of myself just . . . ."

"Not with Keeta around." Roy stated. "You have already been hurt once and I'm not going to let it happen again."

Johnny knew he was right so he hung his head and submitted to Roy's will.

"Okay fine." He grumped as Roy pushed him over towards the Rover.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Roy pulled up into his driveway, both Johnny and the dog were sulking.

Roy took Keeta to the back yard and then helped Johnny into the house.

"Joanne!" Roy called at the front door. "I brought home some over night guests."

Joanne came into view with a smile on her face. "I'm glad you accepted Roy's offer Johnny, the kids will be glad to see you. I assume you are still looking after Keeta?"

"Yes." Johnny said with a smile on his face. "Jenny will take one look at him and she won't have any time for me."

"You are probably right." Joanne agreed with a chuckle. Then she turned to Roy and said. "Get him settled on the couch and I'll fix you both some lunch.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When the kids got home from school, both Jenny and Chris were excited to see Johnny. After he got a hug from both of them, he took them out onto the back porch and introduced them to Keeta. Johnny had been right that Jenny would be taken by the dog, though it seemed that Keeta didn't seem to care. Most of the day the dog sat by the back gate and sulked. When dinner time came around, Jenny wanted to eat outside with Keeta, but Joanne insisted that she come into the house and eat her dinner at the table with everyone else, then she could go back outside with the dog. Jenny quickly shoveled her dinner down.

Afterwards, she prepared Keeta's dinner and took it out to him. Keeta had not eaten much at Johnny's place and he didn't seem to be interested in eating now either. Patiently, Jenny sat next to him and started feeding him one morsel of dog food at a time. Johnny came out onto the deck where he too helped to hand feed his new friend one piece at a time.

That evening, after everyone was in bed, Johnny heard Keeta howling outside.

He quickly got up using one of his crutches, grabbed a corner of both his blanket and pillow and hobbled outside.

He sat down on the lounge chair on the deck and called Keeta to him. The dog came over and lay down next to the lounge and whined at Johnny. "I know you miss her. But you will be back with her as soon as she is well enough."

Johnny then laid back and covered himself with the blanket, rested his good hand on Keeta lying at his side, and was soon back asleep.

During the night Roy, was awakened by the phone ringing. When he answered the phone, it was Dixie. She was calling to tell him the Kirra Sparks had died.

After hanging up, Roy went downstairs to tell Johnny. When he didn't find him on the couch, he walked over to the sliding door where he was sure he would find his friend. He slid the door open, walked over to Johnny, and called his name softly.

Johnny stirred and looked up at Roy. "What's got you up at this hour?"Johnny asked.

Roy squatted down next to Johnny and told him, "Dixie just called."

Johnny sat up quickly. "What happened?"

"Kirra died," Roy answered. He took a deep breath and continued. "She went into cardiac arrest again and they were unable to bring her back this time."

Johnny looked over at Keeta where he lay next to him, and sighed. "Thanks for telling me," Johnny said and then laid back down on the lounge.

"Johnny come back into the house, you can bring the dog in with you for the rest of the night." Johnny agreed and let Roy help him back into the house.

Johnny called to Keeta and soon both were settled in and Roy returned back to bed.

Then next day, Roy took Johnny to the hospital where they found Mrs. Brower and Peter and offered them their condolences. Johnny asked her, "What would you like me to do with Keeta?"

"I don't care what you do with that mongrel. Take it to the pound, or shoot it. I don't want anything to do with him."

Johnny had expected this. After Roy had him back into the Rover he asked, "What are you going to do with him?"

Without hesitation, Johnny responded, "I'm going to keep him."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

For the next two days, Keeta acted the same. He wasn't eating on his own and sulked through out most of the day. Johnny found out that Kirra's mother had made arrangements for her daughter's body to be taken back to Nevada to be buried. He felt it was important for Keeta to be able to say goodbye. The animal needed to know that Kirra was not going to be coming back for him. He contacted the funeral home and made arrangements to view the body before it left for Nevada. Then he called Chet and asked him if he would be willing to drive him and Keeta to the funeral home.

Chet pulled up the drive way to Johnny's ranch. It had been a long week. Chet had been able to visit Kirra once while she was in the hospital. The same day Marco picked him up and drove him to his apartment. Then two days ago Dixie called in the middle of the night to tell him she had passed away. He wasn't sure of his feeling on behalf of Kirra. He didn't know her that well. Johnny had spent more time with her then he had. But the fact that he had been the one to rescue her during the rain storm and bring her back to their tent and the fact that he was injured trying to save her life, as well as Johnny's, left a desire for closer. He climbed out of his station wagon and headed up to the front door and knocked. The first thing he heard was scratching on the other side of the door and a gentle whining. Then he heard the thump, thump, thud of Johnny's crouches and foot as he came to the door. It took a moment before Johnny opened the door, and when it opened up to him Chet could see that Johnny had a hold of Keeta's harness. Then Keeta tried to lung out then door. Chet grabbed the dog's harness with one hand and then steadied Johnny with the other.

"He keeps trying to run off." Johnny offered. He invited Chet to come in and close the door. As soon as the door was closed Johnny signaled that is was okay to let go of the harness. Keeta lay down by the door and whined again.

"Are you ready to go?" Chet inquired.

Johnny nodded as he turned a picked up a leash off the coffee table and handed it to Chet. "Can you handle Keeta for me?"

Chet took the leash and hooked it to Keeta harness and then turned to see Johnny pick up a folded flannel shirt and tuck it under his arm inside the suit jacket he was wearing. Then he told Chet to keep a good holed on the leash and opened the door. Keeta lunged forward but Chet was ready for him. They loaded Keeta into Chet's Station wagon and headed back into town to the mortuary.

When they pulled up in front of the funeral home, Johnny was surprised to see Peter there, without his mother. "Hello Peter," Johnny said as he offered him his hand. "Did you know that I was going to be here?" Peter nodded and said, "The mortician called to get approval for you to view the body and I was the one who took the call. I knew my mother would have never given her permission, so I gave the approval."

"Thank you." Johnny said. "I didn't know your sister well, but I do know that she was a very good person."

Then Johnny introduced Chet to Peter and explained that Chet was the one who saved both him and Kirra buy hiking out to get help at great risk to his own wellbeing.

Peter took Chet's hand as he noticed the cast on his arm and several scratches and fading bruises on his face. "Thank you for all you did on behalf of my sister." Then they all went to say goodbye to Kirra.

As they approached the casket, Keeta raised his nose in the air, sniffing. He took off toward the casket and stood up on his back legs and rested his paws on the side of the casket, and looked in. Upon seeing his master, he stuck his muzzle in and nudged her. Johnny stepped up next to the dog, and patted him on the head, saying, "It's time to say goodbye boy." Keeta let out a whine and nudged his master again. When there was no response, he sat down, raised his head, and let out a low hunting howl.

Tears filled Johnny's eyes. He had come to love the dog and his heart was breaking to see his hurt at her loss. Then Johnny looked down at Kirra as she lay in the casket. Pulling her fathers shirt from inside his suit coat, he laid it next to her while Peter watched. "I promised her I would return it in one piece. She told me that it belonged to your father."

Tears spilled down Peters face as he reached for the shirt. "If mom sees it, she'll go berserk. I'll ask the mortician to put it under her.

That way mom will never know." Johnny nodded his understanding and they stepped away so that Chet could have a moment.

Chet stepped forward and looked down on Kirra and said his goodbye's as a single tear came to the corner of his eye.

Looking at the young man, Johnny said, "I'm glad that I got to see you before you left. I want you to know that I'm going to keep Keeta myself, and I want you to know that you will always be welcome to visit any time you want to."

"Thank you." Peter said. "I think I will take you up on your offer as soon as I turn 18."

Johnny nodded knowingly and said. "Just give me a call. You will be welcome to visit for as long as you want."

With a last look back, Johnny took Keeta's leash, and he and Chet returned to the station wagon, Keeta came along willingly and no longer fought to run off. Chet pulled into the driveway to Johnny's house and Johnny made sure that he had a hold of Keeta's leash when Chet opened the door but there was no need Keeta didn't try to run off he simply followed the two men as they walked into the house and then slinked into a corner and curled up.

"Is he going to be okay?" Chet asked.

"I think so," Johnny replied. "But it's going to take some time for him to get over Kirra and find that he has a home here and that I will love him as much as Kirra did."

Authors note: OK now you have made it all the way through the story, it would be nice to hear what you think. Please leave at least one feedback. Thank you.


End file.
